Never Forget
by XxJustDreamxX
Summary: Brittany left her daughter on the step of the orphanage. 10 years later she's back and adopts her daughter, now the struggle is how long can she live being a single parent, And will bumping into a certain someone lead into old heartbreak? *ON HOLD*
1. The Girl No One Loved

**xoxo**

**Never Forget**

**Chapter One: The Girl No One Loved**

**By: ChipmunksAngel123**

**A/N: **This is a story about hurt and comfort and forgiveness. Sorry if it's short! I don't wan't to work my butt off on a story that might not get any reviews but I promise the next chappie will be longer! It's mostly about Brittany and her daughter and the pain they suffer knowing they each hate each other but will one tragic accident change everything?

**Summary:**Brittany left her daughter on the step of the orphanage. 10 years later she's back and adopts her daughter, now the struggle is how long can she live being a single parent, And will bumping into a certain someone lead into old heartbreak?

EnJoY!

Let's Fly,  
Max

**xoxo**

* * *

_Brittany walked down the street in the middle of the night tears steaming through her eyes. "You may not remember me, but never forget me." Brittany told her 1 week old daughter. "People may tease you, because both your parents are gone but never forget I will always love you."_

_Brittany arrived at the orphanage and wrote her name on a sheet of paper. "Alane" was all it said since she knew if someone adopted her she wouldn't go by Miller._

_"Alane, Never forget I will see you one day..." Brittany said as she placed the little baby chipmunk on the step. She kissed her fore head, then rang the bell, and ran off._

_Her heart was broken. Her boyfriend left her because he said he was to young to be a father." Brittany was now alone in a an apartment that you used to belong to her, Miss Miller, and her sisters._

_Before Brittany told Alvin, she decorated Miss Millers room into a nursery. "One day I'll see my little girl again." She said as she layed on the floor of the nursery. "I hope she'll "never forget"." Brittany said. She ran down to her room and ripped all of Alvin's things._

_"I hope you won't return to my life again!" She yelled and cried. She fell asleep griping the paper in her fist._

****10 Years Later****

A girl with brown hair and deep ice blue eyes was sitting up in her bed. "Well look who's up." Cami said looking at her sleepy friend. "You know? How can a 10 year old girl sleep until 2 in the Afternoon?" The girl shrugged her shoulder's. "It's Saturday. You know me not a morning person." She said.

"Alane, you have a interview with the Gay's!" Miss Daren yelled. "Great!(She said that sarchasticly) I'll be down soon." Alane said. Alane heard Cami snicker. "What? It's funny!" Cami said. "Just be lucky you still exist." Alane said.

Alane grapped a red mini jacket, a pink shirt, a red skirt and a yellow scarf.

"Yo Lana, don't take a year and a day in the bathroom." Erica said joked. "Never rush perfection, Erie!" Alane said. "Yet she's captain of the soccer team." Cami said.

Alane got dressed. She tied up he hair into a high side ponytail. "Hello gorgeous she said to the reflection of herself in the mirror. "Let's see Alane Gay?" Alane thought about it and... "EWWW! That's just not right." She yelled. She got out of the bathroom.

"Alane come down here." Miss Daren said. Alane came downstairs into the interview room. "Knock 'em dead Lana!" Cami yelled. Miss Daren glared at Cami "Sorry." She said. "Good luck Alane." She said. Alane entered. She saw a brown haired woman and a blonde haired man.

"Hello, I'm Alane-" She said but the couple cut her off. "What a bitter name!" The man yelled. "A good name would be Abigail or Arianna!" The woman yelled. "GEEZ! My parents gave me this name and I like my name." "Well the have no good taste, and besides your parents don't love you!" They yelled.

That just made Alane's heart break. Alane walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Alane, what are you doing?" Miss Daren asked. "I'm going for a walk!" Alane said as she left the orphanage.

Alane ran and ran to a near by bench. She sat and sobbed on her knees. Minutes later a chipmunk sat next to her.

"Sweetie, look." He said. "Do I *sniffs know you?" Alane asked. "Technically..." He said.


	2. Like A Dog Being Put To Sleep

**xoxo**

**Never Forget**

**Chapter Two: Like A Dog Being Put To Sleep**

**By: ChipmunksAngel123**

**A/N: **Aww! Thanks for reading this you guys! It really means so much to me! Hmm... There really is no need for an author's note...so... READ AND REVIEW! :D

Lets Fly,  
Max

**xoxo**

* * *

"Sweetie, look." He said. "Do I *sniffs* know you?" Alane asked. "Technically..." He said.

"Technically? How do I know you?" Alane asked. The Alane regonized him. "Alvin! Alvin Seville one of the Chipmunks!" Alane cheerfully said. Alvin smiled at her and looked straight into her beautiful deep, blue eyes.

"Your so beautiful, Alane. Just like your mother." Alvin said.

"How do you know about my mother, Alvin?" Alane asked him. "It's a long story, Alane-" Alvin got cut off.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. "That goes along with the story." Alvin laughed.

"Tell me about my mom." Alane said. "Alright. Her name was Brittany Miller, all her qualities were flawless." Alvin started.

"Seems like you like her." Alane said as she smirked. "I do I used to date her." Alvin said. Alane was shocked. "What happen?" "One thing I did that I regret, Alane." Alvin said. "I tried to get back with her but she ran away from me."

"That seems mean." Alane said. "I don't blame her." Alvin said. "Anyway, She always tied her hair up into a messy ponytail, though she made herself look good with the cothes and makeup she wore. Her hair was auburn/brown and her eyes were a dazzling ice blue."

"Like my eyes! People love my eyes." Alane said. Alvin smiled at her. "You have the same shade as my eyes, Alane." Alvin said. "Whatever, go on now." Alane said waiting for Alvin to continue.

"Okay Alane." Alvin laughed. "She was very dramatic at times, but she never lost hope. But once she lost hope... with you." Alane's eyes were watery.

"Honey, don't cry." Alvin said as he spread apart his arms for his "daughter" to embrace. "Thanks, Alvin." Alane said wiping her eyes.

"Alane, you better get going to the orphanage before they start wondering were you went." Alvin said.

"But I want to here more about my mom." Alane said.

"Alright one thing. She will come back for you one day. Never forget that." Alvin said.

That's when Alane had a strange vision/flashback in her head...

_"Alane, never forget I will see you one day..."_

The voice was heard but the girl saying it was blocked out. "Now go back." Alvin said.

"Bye, Alvin." Alane said as she ran off to the orpanage.

-o-

Alane walk ed into the orpanage.

"You missed breakfest, Lana." Cami said eating pancakes. "I can see that Camera." Alane said sarchasticly. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Alane, there's this girl who was looking at your pictures and profile." Erica said.

"And she looked like you. You both have blue eyes." Cami added.

"Alane! There's someone for you." Miss Daren yelled. "Looks like someone's getting adopted." Cami said as Alane smiled.

Alane went to Miss Daren. That's when she saw "her".

"Alane, I'm Brittany Miller. Your birth mother." Brittany said.

Alane fainted.

"Oh god, Alane!" Brittany said holding her daughter.

-o-

Alane opened her blue eyes and she looked around in he surroundings._ "Where am I?" She said in her thoughts. _Then she saw pictures of Brittany and memories flew back. Then she saw her sitting next to her smiling.

"You." Alane growled. Brittany's smile disapeared.

"Alane, I loved you then and I love you now. I did what I did because-" Brittany started but her daughter cut her off. "But what! Did you just run away fom me did you hate me then!" Alane started. "I was in an orpanage for ten years, now you decide you want me! I was better off with the Gay's!" Alane yelled.

"Now listen young lady! I left you to save you! You were going to die with my care! I couldn't afford anything! Now I can!" Brittany snapped back.

"Why? Why couldn't you just leave me and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Alane yelled as she curled up into a ball. "I just wanted a mother and all I got was a girl who lost hope! Hope with a tiny girl who only wanted a family!"

"Alane, I did want to keep you but your father just left me, and what did you want me to do?" Brittany asked. "You just could of sucked it up!" Aane yelled.

"Alane, all I wanted to do was keep you. I wanted to have a family but face it... I was to young, you had no father, and I had no job. You would've died." Brittany said. Going to comfort her daughter. Alane pulled back.

"Leave me in the orpanage like a dog being put to sleep!" Alane yelled and ran out of the house and then everything went blank for her.

"ALANE!" Brittany yelled as her daughter lay motionless on the ground. Her eyes sparked up and then she fell into unconciousness.


	3. A Moment To Cherish

**xoxo**

**Never Forget**

**Chapter Three: A Moment To Cherish  
**

**By: ChipmunksAngel123**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews you gave me! I'm sorry for not updating in a while! It's school and cheerleading and gymnastics and all that stuff! But I finally found the time to make this long chapter! Alane wasn't hurt badly and Brittany's thrilled as the two bond, and Alane learns that her mother isn't half bad though they have a feeling someone's watching them...

And for the song just open another tab go to my profile and the link to the song will be somewhere in there, and will be easy to find. I suggest you listen to the song while reading the bold! Read what there doing after unless your a very fast reader... really fast!

Lets Fly,  
Max

**xoxo**

* * *

"ALANE!" Brittany yelled as her daughter lay motionless on the ground. Her eyes sparked up and then she fell into unconciousness.

"Oh my God! Alane, wake up!" Brittany begged. Brittany had a terrible feeling that she had lost her daughter, but she was wrong."Brittany tried to carry Alane but she was just to weak and upset mostly upset. Brittany could lift 200 pounds if she was still in her teens. "What is she 50 pounds and I can't pick her up!" Brittany yelled. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry ma-" The guy said. Brittany looked at the main furiously and if looks could kill he would be dead. "GET!" Brittany barked. "But-" He tried to corporate with Brittany but Brittany had a lot of mixed emotions. Brittany was also still that little stubborn chipmunk as a kid. "PLEASE! DRIVE AWAY!" Brittany yelled. The guy had never seen a woman so furious and mad. The guy was scared as a mouse being chased by a cat or a explosion. But this was Brittany we were talking about. The guy got into his car as quick as possible and drove very fast to get away from that girl.

Brittany finally got the strength to pick Alane up and she ran inside. She placed her on the couch and placed a blanket on top of her to keep her warm. She then grabbed and ice pack and Brittany placed it on her daughter's head. She begun to pray for her. Brittany and praying seems impossible but when she gave Alane up she wanted God to help her through her struggles, to maintain herself. And she said she would never forget that one day she would reunite with Alane again.

Brittany knew the car didn't hit her at all, Alane must have fainted. But Brittany had a motherly instinct, like her little sister Eleanor. Brittany loved her daughter even though she doesn't know her very well, she never stopped thinking about her. Brittany couldn't find a way to keep Alane off her mind it was like trying to stop a bomb from ticking or trying to ace a test that you knew nothing about. It did hurt to see that Alane hated her, but she understood why, and she knew it was her fault. Alane was Brittany's life and nothing would change that.

Brittany stood by her daughter all night long, she did fall asleep but never left the couch. It was now 10:00 in the morning. Brittany made or tried to make breakfast, it was a huge fail. She managed to place some splattered eggs, burnt toast and burnt pancakes, on the table. Again fail.

Brittany saw Alane's dark blue eyes spark up, she blinked a few times and Brittany was so thrilled and happy. Alane felt something cold placed upon her head, she felt it and it ran a chill through her body. Alane once again looked a few places then turned to Brittany. She saw how happy Brittany was and how unfair she was being to her mother. She decided to give her a chance. Then something else popped in her head. '_what happen_?' Was what she wanted to know.

"Brittany... what happen? And what's that burning smell?" She asked. She gagged at the smell. "Oh Alane!" Brittany yelled as she hugged her tightly. Yes, Alane was still very upset with her for leaving her in the orphanage but Brittany was still her mother, and nothing would change that. She hugged her back. It felt so amazing that she finally met her mother but in a nice way, like in movies.

"I'm uh...sorry...Brittany." Alane apologized. "But face how could I act nice? I was depressed about no parents for 7 years."

Brittany knew her daughter was right, she also was thinking of what she would say next.

"I'm sorry Alane... I should have sucked it up... But I told you never to forget-" Brittany started. "YOU! You were the girl in my...freaky...visions!"

"Well I guess you tried..." Brittany half smiled. "How about you go up and change." "I don't have any clothes besides this."

"Didn't they give you clothes in the orphanage?" Brittany asked. "No only if I grew out of them they would give me a new set."

"How about we get you some clothes at the mall." Brittany. "The mall!" Alane yelled "I've never been to one!"

"Oh wow... well I gotta show you lots of thing's." Brittany laughed. "Come on." Brittany said Alane followed outside.

"Ugh...we better not be walking Brittany!" Alane complained. "Eww...never in my life!" Brittany said. Then she pressed the button to open the garage to reveal a cute pink convertible. Alane thought the car was so cute and cool and everything, but she didn't let it show out but she gave a little out.

"Ooh! That's so cute!" Alane squeaked. "Thank you." Brittany thanked. Alane walked to the front of the car. "No, Alane. You have to go in the back your under 12 years old.

"What's wrong with sitting in the front, all of my friends' parents let them sit in the front." Alane said, not knowing that it's illegal for someone under 12 years too sit in the front.

"I'm not there parents." Brittany explained. Alane groaned and made her way towards the back though she had to climb. Alane sat and buckled up. Brittany begun to drive. Alane stared out the window then she noticed something on the floor of the car. The curious chipmunk picked it up and looked at the dusty old cover. It was labeled "Chipettes". There were three girl's a girl who looked like Brittany she had auburn/brown eyes and piercing ice blue eyes. , another girl to the side of the mini-Brittany was a girl with blond hair and beautiful brown eyes, to the other side of mini-Brittany there was a brunette hair with emerald green eyes with pink rimed glasses. Then she looked at the back to see the songs featured. They included the following...

1. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

2. Roam

3. Cold-Hearted

4. It's my Party

5. That's What Girls Do

6. Macarena (Featuring Alvin and The Chipmunks)

7. Venus

8. Heaven is a Place on Earth

9. Material Girl

10. Destination Unknown

She recognized Alvin and The Chipmunks but had no clue who were the Chipettes. She heard some of the songs before but she could care less who sung them.

"Brittany can you play this track 5." Alane asked. Alane loved the song.

"Sure, Alane." Brittany said as she took the CD and insert it in the car. She turned it on track 5. Then as the song played she recognized the beat. She looked at Alane, as the little chipmunk started to the sing to the song. They arrived at the mall, Brittany got out of the car but left the car on and Alane came out.

Brittany begun to sing.

"**You ask me why I change the color of my hair! Yeah!**" Brittany sung. Alane cracked a smile, then she prepared for the next line of the song. "**You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes to wear!**" Alane sung as she pointed at her red shoe.

"**You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things! It's just a chick thing! Ya outta let it go! You try to understand but you don't have a clue!**" Brittany sung. Brittany and Alane begun to dance.

"**That's what girls do! They keep you guessing the whole day through!**" Brittany and Alane sung in unison. "**Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true! That's what girls do!**" They were twirling like two "kids".

"**That's what we do!**" Brittany yelled, Alane giggled. People started to walk up to the car and listen to the song they thought they would never here again. Alane was having mountains of fun with her mother. Alane noticed she had a beautiful voice and Brittany noticed Alane had a amazing voice. The two danced and twirled. They looked like complete weirdo's but people though it was cool. It was an ordinary mother daughter moment...or not so ordinary but, still they were having lots of fun.

"**You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get! Yeah!**" Alane started. "**You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat! Yeah!**" Brittany sang. Alane put on that face that would say "How can I explain!" and began to sing. "**You want some kind of explanation I can give!**" Brittany through her arms up "**It's just a chick thing! That your messin' with!**"

"**To me it's black and white-**" Alane sang. "**BUT IT'S NOT GETTING THROUGH TO YOU!**" Alane and Brittany practically yelled, which got the mall shoppers pumped up.

"**That's what girls do! They keep you guessing the whole day through!**" Brittany picked Alane up and carried her as they sung. "**Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true! That's what girl's do!**" Brittany put Alane down and grabbed her hand, she then spun her as they soon began to sing what was next.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Why should I change!**" Brittany sung. "**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm having too much fun!**" Alane sung.

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! To you it's confusing, to me it's nothing new!**" As they pointed at the crowd then themselves.

"**That's what girls do!**" Brittany sang. "**That's what girls do they keep you guessing the whole day through! Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true! And that's what girls!**" Alane sung this on her own and held girls for a couple seconds. "**That's what girl's do! They keep you guessing the whole day through!**" Brittany and Alane sang in unison. "**Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true! That's what girls do!**"

"**That's what girls do! They keep you guessing the whole day through!**" Brittany and Alane just dances around as the group of shoppers got louder and louder! "**Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true! That's what girls do!**"

"**That's what girl's do, girl's do, girl's do! Girls!**"

"**You ask me why I change the color of my hair! Yeah!**" Alane finished.

The crowd started cheering really loud. It was a feeling Brittany hasn't felt in years, to Alane it was a vibe so beautiful. Alane never let her voice break out like that, in fact she thought she was a talentless rodent. Now she knew what she has.

"Way to go!" Someone yelled. "Fantastic!" Another person yelled. Alane and Brittany bowed and thanked as the crowd got smaller they entered the mall.

"Alane, where did you find that disc?" Brittany asked. "It was in your car- IS THIS A MALL!" Alane caught off guard. She looked at her surroundings, the store's with variety of things, the stairs, the elevator's, the escalator's, everything was 'wow' to her.

"Well yes Alane! This is a mall. Isn't it fabulous?" Brittany said. "Totally."

"How about we go to Justice?" Brittany asked. "My friend said it was really expensive there." Alane said. "Do you have clothes?" Brittany asked. "No." Was Alane's response. "Then it does not matter."

It was really amazing to Brittany how her simple self-absorbed, spotlight hogger, and greedy personality turned into a motherly one. It was like Eleanor when she was little. It was just her motherly instinct.

"The Chipettes?" Alane asked, it caught Brittany of her train of thoughts. "What?"

"Who were The Chipettes?" Alane asked once more. "Oh, well when I was little I used to be in this singing group called The Chipettes. I have many stories about it." Brittany answered her simple question. But the curious chipmunk would want her to tell the stories. Brittany told her she would tell her at home.

"But why? I like stories!" Alane begged. "Alright I'll tell you one." Brittany gave in to the 10 year old chipmunk.

"When I was 8 my sister's an I used to call ourselves "The Chipmunks". We had our first American concert and so I guess, the other "Chipmunks" saw the sign that said "The Chipmunks one night only" so they came and-"

**~28 minutes later~**

So Brittany finished telling her the story. It brought so many great memories to her. "Wow! Can you tell me more about "The Chipettes"?

"Alane!" Brittany complained. "Fine, no more stories...until we go home." Alane said.

"You act so much like you're father!" Brittany It took Brittany 2 seconds to realize the mistake she had just made.

"What was my dad like?" Alane asked. "Your very curious aren't you?" Brittany asked trying to change the subject hopefully it did work.

"By the very's!" Alane responded. "Wanna go to the food court." Brittany asked. "Sure! Is it that place where they sell a lot of food?" Alane asked. "Yes it is."

"I have always wanted to go to a fast food restaurant!" Alane happily smiled. "Oh Alane! I'm so sorry I left you in that orphanage! I know it's terrible I've been in one!" Brittany said. "And no more stories yet!"

"It's okay mommy." Alane said. It broke Brittany's heart to ever hear the word mommy. "Oh, Alane." Brittany hugged her tightly and Alane returned the hug. Brittany looked into her dark blue eyes, then it reminded her of "him". Something she did not want to talk about ever! In her life. Though Alane looked so much like him especially her eyes... The perfect shade and the twinkled a little.

The two took an elevator to the 2nd floor to the food court. Brittany went to the McDonalds, and ordered a "Happy Meal" for Alane. At first Alane was uneasy to try it but eventually she did and she loved it. Everything was new.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" Brittany asked. "I guess so, they just make fun of me because I came from the orphanage. " Alane said.

"I knew they would do that because both your parents are gone." Brittany said. One of Alane's visions came back.

_"People may tease you, because both your parents are gone but never forget I will always love you." _This is what Alane remembered. It was weird how should would remember that she was like a week old. It confused Alane but once in a while she would have those visions. She liked it because she thought she would see her mother again.

"Never forget." Brittany said, which snapped Alane out of her thoughts. "You say never forget a lot don't you?" Alane asked Brittany. Brittany nodded.

"You must never forget the ones you...love." It reminded Brittany of Alvin when she said that. He always told her no matter what happens that he would never forget her. Brittany thought Alvin forgot about her... She was wrong...

"I knew I couldn't forget about you because you were always in my weirdo visions." Alane responded. Alane put on a pout. She thought she would go to different school.

"Come on! People make fun of me!" Alane begged. "No Alane." Was Brittany's simple response.

"Fine." Alane said. "Oh come on Lana!" Brittany said grabbing a french frie. "There has to be a few people." Brittany said.

"Well there is some..." Alane said. "Name them." Brittany said. "Okay...let's see, Cami and Erica... and there's this guy who's pretty nice and his name is Brian."

"Alane has a crush?" Brittany teased. "Mom!" Alane yelled. "Kidding..." Brittany said. "Come on let's go home. School is tomorrow."

"Oh crud! I have a talent show to plan!" Alane yelled. "I can help you..." Brittany said picking up her garbage. "What song are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"I was thinking that song by "Shocking Blue"... you know "Venus"..." Alane said. Now that Alane thought it she didn't want to sing it. "But now that I think of it... I don't wanna sing that."

"Don't! I hated that song!" Brittany confessed. "Thanks!"Alane thanked. "

"Why don't you do "Bullet Proof" by I don't know..." Brittany suggested. Brittany sang that song before with her sister's for a concert, and she liked it. Brittany looked at her daughter who was nodding at the idea. Alane has herd that song before because it was a song they sung in the orphanage.

"Yeah! I love that song! Thanks Mom!" Alane thanked once more. "So when's the talent show?" Brittany asked her happy daughter.

"December 12." Alane responded. "Alright... wanna practice that let's say tomorrow?" Brittany asked. "Why not today?" Alane asked her mother.

"Because you have school and it's 7:00pm." Brittany said. Alane stayed silent, she dazed off randomly. Little Alane was in her own little world thinking. It was amazing to Alane how just yesterday she met her mother, though she envied her a lot and by a lot I mean she wanted her road kill! But that was after the "chipmunk" told her about her. But now she was learning about her mother. About The Chipettes to the time they met Alvin and The Chipmunks or The Chipmunks. She learned how fun and outgoing her mother was, even though she said no a few times. Alane was starting to think her mother wasn't half-bad...

An awkward silence was between them, until Alane decided to come back to the real world.

"That was awkward." Brittany said. Alane had thought of something Cami had told her. "Brittany mom, did you know that in every awkward silence a gay baby is born. The two cracked up. Brittany had gotten to know her a bit. She was happy. She will always be as long as she is with her daughter. She was glad they might stop teasing her because she was an orphan. It was something that she went through, that she didn't want Alane to go through.

They left the mall. It was Alane's first experience, and she loved it. "Mother? Do you like soccer." Alane asked.

"Let's see I like , cheerleading and gymnastics a bit of basketball and since your fa-my friend," Brittany mad a quick save from saying "father". "Liked soccer, I liked watching soccer."

"GREAT! I'm captain of the soccer team at school! You can come to my game on Wednesday!" Alane practically shouted. "Voice Alane, voice. Sure Alane, I would be so happy to see soccer... again!" Brittany said. She thought she was done with soccer when she finished 6th grade. And done with football and basketball and well sports when they finished high school.

"Thanks!"

Brittany and Alane went back home. They talked about a lot of things before Alane fell asleep but to Alane it would be different for people to see Alane but not just Alane, but Alane Miller.


	4. New Friendships and Unwanted Reunions

**xoxo**

**Never Forget**

**Chapter Four:** **New Friendships and Unwanted Reunions **

**By: ChipmunksAngel123**

**A/N: **Okay so I'm not the greatest person when it comes too updating... but I had school, so I had to put it first! And all the activities I do? I never have time! But since it's summer, I get to update faster! Oh and before I forget... OMG OMG OMG, Thank you for all your amazing reviews! They have inspired me to write you one of my best chapters! I mean I dedicated everything to this chapter, for you guys! I mean if I get two or three reviews, I'll litterly go cry in a corner! I mean this chapter is my personal best, a new record! Over 6,700 words! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW (I sound like a child; Poor child) Hey if I get at least 8 reviews I'll update next week! I will only update if I get at least 5 reviews! (No one's on FF anymore!) Deal?

Lol this chapter was so much fun to write! Lol this chapter was long and well yeah and fun! I will be updating all my stories! And I will be on top of them again! Anyway there is another music number in this chapter and I should put the link up in my profile, so I suggest you do what you did last chapter! I'm going to try to put a song in each chapter!

So in this chapter, I introduce three new OC's you'll find out who they are! One of them is Krissy Snootson; Daughter of Missy Snootson (You guys have seen the episode "My Pharaoh Lady" right? Then you'll know what I'm talking about!) Trust me this chapter was worth the wait!

Lets Fly,  
Max

**xoxo**

* * *

_Brittany and Alane went back home. They talked about a lot of things before Alane fell asleep but to Alane it would be different for people to see Alane but not just Alane, but Alane Miller._

**Monday 5:00pm**

It was now Monday morning and Brittany had just finished talking to the principal of Jefferson Elementary, she had planned at meeting there. She walked up into Alane's room and shook her slowly. Alane stirred a bit but not enough to wake this girl up.

"Alane, wake up." Brittany said. Alane turned her body towards the other side of her bed. "Alane, you have school." She said shaking her slowly one more.

Alane grabbed one of her pillows and placed over her head. "Five more minutes!" Alane yelled.

"Lana, you have a date education! Not get up." Brittany laughed.

"Fine," Alane said getting up. "but I do not have a date with education... I have a long meeting with it." Alane said then she stared at the clock.

"Mom, it's only like 5:03!" Alane whined."I have to talk to your principal. So I want you to take a shower." Brittany said.

"Do we really have to go this early!" Alane complained. "Trust me, Alane! It'll be worth it!" Brittany said in a happy tune.

"Okay fine, but you talking to Mr. Burner? How will that be worth me getting up so early?" Alane asked.

"Just... just trust me!" Brittany said. "Come on, Alane. Let me show you were the bathroom is. I'll put your clothes on your bed for you." Brittany said, knowing that Alane would probably get confused trying to find it.

"Alane, which tooth brush do you like?" Brittany asked while at the bathroom sink. She showed Alane 5 colors... green, red, pink, purple, and blue.

"The red one! It's my favorite color!" Alane practically shouted.

"Okay, Alane." Brittany laughed. She explained to her that she may use anything in the shower, as long as she didn't make a mess. And the pink fuzzy towel was hers.

"Thanks Brittany." Alane thanked. She looked at her surroundings it was pretty nice, a huge bathroom, a huge tub. She turned on the shower and slowly slipped off of her fairly old clothes. She pulled the curtain a little and entered the shower. It felt nice for Alane not taking a shower at the orphanage, mostly because there pluming system was really bad. They had to take showers in cold waters, while the warmth of the water felt nice on Alane's body.

She used a little shampoo and rubbed it against her hair, then she placed it back in it's spot. She then grabbed the conditioner and rubbed it against her hair. It smelled really nice compared to the orphanage all it had was shampoo mix, which was a combination of hair de-tangle, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, and it smelled completely horrible. She washed her hair thoroughly and turned off the shower. She then grabbed the pink fuzzy towel and wrapped it around her body. She then walked out to her bed and got dressed, the clothes she got were nice and comfortable. The top she were was red and it had sequence at the top, she wore a pink leather jacket over it and a nice fuchsia colored skirt. She took a brief look at herself in the mirror, it looked like her outfit she had at the orphanage, she just lost the scarf. "Something's not right." She thought aloud, she began to look around her room noticing the big plaque hanged up in her room, the first letter of it gave her an idea, she took the instant- dazzler that her mom bought her, which Alane thought had no use, she ejected her top and then put on an old one. She then be-dazzled and A in the middle of her shirt in pink rhinestones, then she added a heart at the corner of the letter. "Looks perfect now." She said to herself.

She then blow dried her hair and put it up in a side pony tail. She put on a headband and took the steps downstairs sat herself down at the dining table and yelled to Brittany, that she was all set to go.

Alane waited patiently, until a plate of scrambled eggs, like litterly scrambled, was placed in front of her. Alane put on a her best fake smile and cautiously took a bite of her breakfast. Alane quickly spit out.

"Uh...Brittany, yeah I love you and all but your cooking not so much." Alane said as she but her fork down.

"I know, my cooking is atrocious, but I guess I can find some microwavable food in the cabins." Brittany said smiling as she walked away with her plate.

"Nice touch to your wardrobe, it really brings out your a personality." Brittany said referring to the A in the middle of her shirt. Alane chuckled. What it really reminded Brittany though, was the stupid 'A' that Alvin had to have in anything he wears, just like the cap without it he's incomplete.

**~8 Minutes Later~**

"You finished, Alane?" Brittany asked the young chipmunk, Alane took a sip off her apple juice. "Yeah, I'm done." She said. She quickly took her purse out and fled to her side.

"We better get going." She said as she picked up her mess and left out. Alane followed along with her picking up her book bag; red and simple. They both walked out the front door and headed out to the car.

Alane set her book bag down the opposite seat she was going to sit in, and took her seat in the back, she slouched miserably. Alane was dreading going to school, other days she'll be perky, today she feels like dropping dead at the nearest ditch. She's also mad about sitting in the back, but not as much as going to school.

"Alright, ready to go to your school?" Brittany said backing up and heading towards Jefferson Elementary. "You mean I have a choice?" Alane asked with the slightest bit of hope. "No... I was just being polite."

Alane stared out the window wondering what Brittany was going to tell her principal. Was she going to tell her about the change? Anything... that her last name was Miller not OC12 (Orphan Child Number 12) It was all getting mysterious in her head. Though she really wanted to geet out of the snobby school all together. She would do anything, though she would have to leave her friends, they were going to leave sooner or later, and she didn't want to be the odd one out. What else worried her; what was Mr. Bruner going to tell Brittany? Alane had a reputation on pranking various, teachers, students, and faculty.

After a momentum of thoughts, the two had arrived at the front entrance of Jefferson Elementary. Brittany felt disgusted, she hated Jefferson School with all her heart. Brittany walked and you could see by the looks on her face, that she was not happy to be in here. '_What's her problem?_' Alane thought.

Brittany had walked into the main office Alane followed her. "Hello, may I please see the principal?" Brittany asked the receptionist. "Oh of course Ms..." The receptionist had a hard time remembering. Brittany rolled her eyes at her reaction.

"Miller. Ms. Miller" Brittany said. "Right." She said with a strange look in her face. '_Everyone at this school is crappy._' Brittany thought in her head.

"Mr. Bruner is in his office just go there." She pointed where to go. Brittany nodded and followed where the receptionist pointed. She entered the room. Alane entered as well, just a little scared.

"Ah, Ms. Miller!" Mr. Bruner greeted her. "Hello, Mr. Bruner... May I have the papers for the transfer?" Brittany asked, Alane's eyes got so wide they looked ready to pop. '_Transfer? What transfer?_' Alane thought anxiously.

"I would, but I don't have them, Mrs. Sovie our secretary does. Check with her while Alane here gets her stuff ready." Mr. Bruner said. "Alright, thank you."

"I'm so gla- sad, your leaving Jefferson. I just hope you won't leave your little antics behind." He said. '_Geez, a few harmful pranks, and I get it reputation!_' Alane thought, as she rolled her eyes at Mr. Bruner.

"Thank you but I'm pretty sure my antics will prevail." Alane said, as a box was placed in her hands. "Clean out your locker!" Mr. Bruner said coldly. '_What ever happen to good hospitality?_' Alane thought.

Alane walked the halls until she met with her locker, she opened it. "Now you choose to open!" Alane yelled at that non-living thing. She placed her belongings in the box in the side and her textbooks on the others... "Goodbye, dreaded locker 507." Alane said as she left the halls.

Alane was loving the idea of going to a different school, but of course she was going to miss all friends. Especially the ones from the orphanage, she would still see them on the soccer team, but the talent show. She was going to miss a lot of things, but parting from friends is the worst. She kept telling herself she would make new friends.

Alane went to her destination and walked down the hall downstairs and into the main office, the box tired her out. "Here Mr. B, your textbooks." Alane said setting down the box and handing him the heavy books.

"I hope there in good condition." Mr. Bruner was looking at Alane carefully. "I only used them for school, what am I supposed t with them? Play baseball and use them as bases?"Alane asked annoyed. Mr. Bruner nodded and Alane just sighed.

"Changed your wardrobe I see, really brings out your devious personality." Mr. Bruner commented on Alane's new clothes.

"Aren't principals supposed to be nice to there students." Alane said obviously annoyed with her former principal's comment.

"Your no student of mine." He said as he shooed her away, Alane stared at him madly before setting off to the benches outside, where she would meet up with her mother. She waited patiently as finally Brittany showed up.

"Happy with me now?" Brittany asked. Alane rolled her eyes but gave her a hug anyway. "It's still 6!" Alane said.

"Exactly, I transferred and did everything to Thomas Alva Edison Elementary, I just have to finish everything off there, and you can start... Today." Brittany had said, walking to the car.

"You mean I still have to go to school today!I'm not happy anymore!" Alane asked and stated, hopping off and following her mother. "I don't even get one day off!"

"Alane be grateful I made your wish come true." Brittany said, in a natural motherly voice.

"Can't you make one more wis-" Alane was speaking but Brittany quickly cut her off. "Alane!" Brittany snapped. "Okay, fine! I guess education is important."

They both made there way to the car, and Alane took her regular seat in the back. She was oddly still mad about sitting in the back, for a girl who rarely gets her way, she really is greedy. Her mom was greedy when she was little. Alane was told that her mother was very dramatic, she would only see that a little not much.

Alane began dreaming off, while Brittany was set in a trance of thoughts, she was trying to do her best fro her daughter, because of all the years in the orphanage she had spent. That used to be Brittany her sisters back in Australia. It didn't have to be that way, she could of had the happiest family if Alvin didn't walk out on her. It could have been a big happy family. She thought about it and she knew why Alvin had left; or at least she thought. They were both young 18 year-olds, with dreams to accomplish, when Brittany said her goodbye's to Alane, she went off to collage and became a famous fashion designer, with her hit clothing line "Dreams Don't End" which was inspired by her and her sisters clothing, when they were younger. She kept thinking what it would have been if she kept Alane, she thought the worst. Did Brittany make the right decision?

Brittany finally made it the school, Alane would be attending. Brittany smiled at her surroundings, the statue of Thomas Edison, gave her a thrill of memories. It was Alane's generation to shine. Brittany quickly, parked her car and got down, along with Alane.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," Alane whined holding her stomach. "maybe I should go home!" She happily said.

"Nice try, let me settle you in." Brittany had said after watching he daughter's performance. "It was worth a shot."

The two walked into the school, Alane staring wide-eyed all over the place, obviously scarred. Brittany gave her a pat on the back telling her everything was going to be okay. Alane ignored her and still felt frightened. Brittany walked into the main office, and began the rest of the paper work.

"Hello sweetie, I'm Mrs. Davis, your homeroom teacher, I'll have someone shadow you later." Alane's knew teacher greeted. "T-thanks." Alane said barley a whisper.

"How about you give yourself a tour, then I'll give you your locker combination." Alane nodded, and began to walk to the 5th grade wing. She was scarred by everything but also fascinated, she was walking until she bumped into another 5th grader. They both collided onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Alane said to the girl she collided with. "It's fine, I wasn't watching my way either." The girl said wiping her skirt. Alane was surprised that the two were chipmunks, like her.

"She's also a total klutz." The chipmunk behind her, who looked like her brother said while the female chipmunk looked at him with angry eyes.

"Ignore him, I'm Reagan by the way and that thing over there is my brother Ryan." She said. Her older brother stared at her in annoyance.

"I'm Alane, I have no siblings." Alane said feeling stupid for saying that, but then she just took the time to scan the two, Reagan seemed really nice and pretty, she had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and her fur was tan, it looked like Reagan had keen sense of style, she wore a dress shirt that had red stripes, and over it a violet like vest, she also wore a red skirt and a striped red bow/belt, she had violet sneakers. Her brother seemed to be the annoying one, with light brown fuzz on the top of his head, blue-green eyes, and his fur was tan as well, he was slightly taller then his sister, and he wore a red sweat shirt, and plain blue jeans, with red sneakers.

"Nice to meet you, are you new?" Reagan asked. Alane nodded then responded to her "Yeah transferred from Jefferson."

"I don't like there faculty, there complete snobs." Ryan dished. "Are dad and uncles always say that." Reagan said.

"My mom doesn't seem to like them either." Alane said. "Probably some grown up stuff." Ryan said. All of a sudden Mrs. Davis appeared. "Ah here you are, here's your locker number and here's your combination. Your mom made you this." Alane flinched at the word made. "Thanks."

"Reagan and Ryan." Mrs. Davis said plainly. "Whatever it was I'm pretty sure Ryan did it." Reagan said, while Ryan gave her a 'your going to die' look.

"You didn't do anything...hopefully." She said. "Then what is it?" Ryan asked. "Can you two shadow, Alane."

"You mean show her around and stuff?" Reagan asked. "Yes." Mrs. Davis said folding her hands.

"I don't want to-" Reagan quickly covered his mouth and continued to speak. "-disappoint, so we'll do it." Reagan said, as she took her hand back, and Ryan stared at her angrily.

"Great, here's your school schedule." Mrs. Davis handed to Alane. "Thanks." Alane said receiving the schedule. "And her are your textbooks." Alane accepted them and held them. The teacher walked away, and Reagan snatched the schedule from her hands and a grin appeared, on her face.

"You have the same classes, as me and what's with that box?" Reagan said. "Decorating my locker." Alane said, trying to find her locker, she had no luck. "Does anyone no where... Seriously the same locker number?" Alane complained but then continued her question. "Where's locker 5-0- stinking-7?"

"Hey your locker's next to Rea's!" Ryan had said pointing to her locker, Alane nodded and walked over to her locker. "If you don't open, I'll literally go cry in a corner." Alane said, opening her locker.

"Oh my gosh, the combination worked!" Alane said happily. "What's so exiting about that?" Ryan asked.

"At my old school, my locker must have hated me, because it would never open." Alane said. Alane noticed a lot off students coming up as it got closer to eight.

"Hey, another reason why that school sucked!" Reagan said, Alane let out a little chuckle. Soon many students began coming in some of them walked over to Alane, and she started carrying conversations with them. Most of them started asking her to sit with them at lunch, but Alane refused. After a good 10 minutes most of them headed to there lockers.

"You better hurry before the bell rings." Reagan suggested. Alane noticed her locker; empty... "Oh your right Reagan!" Alane said.

Alane started putting her textbooks in her locker in a very well organized fashion, then she stuck A magnets all over all designed differently, she then put a picture of the band 'Alvin and The Chipmunks' and then a magnet of her name.

"Nice locker!" Reagan said talking about the numerous 'A's she had in her locker. "Looks like Ryan's locker just with 'R's " Reagan added. "Reagan you do the same thing!" Ryan said. Alane chuckled.

"I have a thing with my 'A's." Alane said. "Most people do..." Reagan had said. "Come on, Ryan and I will show you where the classes." Reagan said.

"So that's English," Reagan continued walking. "Science, Social Studies, Math, Spanish, Latin, French, and Music." She finished. "What are you taking Alane?" Ryan asked out off curiosity.

"Spanish." Alane replied plainly, while Reagan got excited. "Mrs. Gomez is a wonderful teacher!" Reagan complimented on her nodded, then they continued there little tour.

"Mrs. Brian is the English teacher, Mr. Matt is the Math teacher-"

"Well who is this young child." Mrs. Gomez the Spanish teacher had asked. "I'm Alane Miller." Alane answered.

"She's your new student, I was showing her around." Reagan added.

"Well I can't wait to have you in my class later on." She finished, then she walked away. "Well she seems nice, just like you said." Alane complimented. "She's the best teacher at this school!" Reagan complimented again, then she looked at Ryan.

"But Ryan wouldn't know that because he chose Latin." Reagan smiled."Mr. Bradley, isn't that bad of a teacher... he just screams a lot...at me." Ryan said in his defense. "Yeah at you!" Reagan added.

"Anyway your going to love it here at Edison! We have soccer, cheerleading, basketball, you name it! We even have the amazing talent show!"

"Talent show?" Alane asked. Alane was going to do her old school talent show with Cami, Erica but all she was going to do was pick the song and let Cami sing it, all Alane and Erica were going to do was sing back up.

Alane had really bad stage fright and the only reason she sang with her mother was because she was in the trance of music. Otherwise she would have froze out there.

"Ooh your talented?" Ryan asked snapping Alane out of her thoughts. "Barley, I have no talent what-so-ever!" Alane replied to his comment. "I'm pretty sure you have one musical bone in your body." Reagan said.

"Ha very funny, but it's just me talentless Alane..." Alane quickly changed the subject after saying that."Well I guess this school has everything to my advantage."

"And great friends like Ryan and I!" Reagan said. "Really?" Alane asked, surprised at making friends first day of school. "Totally, come hang out with us after school we'll be in auditorium. You could help me for the talent show!" Ryan offered. Alane thought about hanging out with them. Alane was very surprised, she's known the two for a half hour and already there friends.

"Us Ryan! Remember me your younger but much more mature sister!" Reagan said, while Ryan just stared at her in annoyance.

Alane let out a chuckle, the halls were already filled with 5th graders, and Alane, Ryan, and Reagan were all huddled up at Alane's locker. Alane noticed the two getting into an argument, and ignored them all of a sudden a blonde started doing the cat walk along with her friends behind. She looked like the queen bee she were a pretty blue designer dress, with white heels. She was also drinking a strawberry smoothie.

"Who's that!" Alane asked in a nasty tone putting her hands on her hips. Reagan sparked up from her little spat with her older brother and answered her question."That's the diva, Krissy Snootson, Captain of the cheerleading team, the debate team, and she's majorly popular." Reagan said annoyed.

"She's really a snob and a big bully, and someone should but he off! Oh and her little pet's Lee and Lou..." Ryan said. Alane listened to them. Krissy started coming her way, Alane thought of it disgustingly.

"Well look here we have a new student!" Krissy walked over to her. "Hi." Alane said obviously trying to be polite, Krissy noticed her attempt and took advantage of it.

"Where did you get your clothes? Garbage R us?"

"Leave her alone Krissy!" Reagan yelled. As she pushed Reagan to the ground. "Reagan!" Ryan yelled, then ran to help his sister up. Alane looked at them and then came face to face with Krissy.

"I get you can be a total snob, but pushing is kinda being a bully!" Alane yelled. "Who are you yelling at, blue eyes!" "At least I have a real color, black eyes." Alane came back.

"There not black! There really dark brown." Krissy fought back. "Oh yeah sure! Just don't mess with me or them again." Alane said. "Your life just got a whole lot bad!" Krissy said as she reunited with her group and trailed off into her locker.

"Geez, you actually stood up to her!" Ryan said impressed. "Yeah no one's ever stood up to snooty Snootson!" Reagan complimented. "I don't let people walk over me, I can be the shiest but I really have a bad temper." Alane shrugged.

"Well, I guess we have a winner!" Reagan said, grabbing her new friend's hand. "Ha, very funny. You guys seem like you came from the alley."

"Hey what can I say were 'alley munks'." Ryan said. They all laughed as the first bell rung, and they headed off to there homeroom.

**~After School~**

Alane had a blast at school today, which she would have never expected. The only thing that ticked her off was the snooty girl Krissy. She thought she was all that for a 5th grader. Another thing was her urge to sign up for the talent show, she proved to herself she could sing when she and her mother sang, but now she was denying it.

"Hey Alane, wanna come help us with our music?" Reagan asked. "Well I guess I can help you a little, but I'm no singer." Alane said. "You have got to have some talent.

"Nope, I won't sing." Alane said. Reagan sighed and went into the auditorium with Ryan to practice.

Alane, was a real critique, which her friends didn't know so. Alane could point out any flaw a mile away. Alane took her seat in the front row as he song began.

**~20 times singing the song over and over again~**

"Geez, Alane will you ever accept us?" Ryan asked. "When you fix your flaws." Alane said. Ryan thought for a moment and so did Reagan then they both came up with a plan.

"Alane since your so good at this why don't you us how it's done?" Reagan asked, Alane was still in "I mark your flaws" land to notice what the two planned.

"Well if it takes that to notice your flaws, start the song Rea!"

Ryan began to spin and the music began it's beat and Reagan began to sing.

"**I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat, and I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet.**" Reagan sang, then passed her mic over to Alane.

"**Just go and do what you do, because there's noting to prove.**" Reagan and Ryan both liked her voice. Reagan grabbed a different mic, and continued her part.

"**I'm just being me, w-watch me do me.**" Reagan said pointing to herself. "**I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be, and I don't need to pose for p-p-paparazzi.**" Reagan sang posing and getting into the beat and Alane was switching into another trance.

"**Just keep the cameras flashing, to try to catch this action.**" Alane sang pretending to take pictures. Reagan posed and began her lines. "**I'm just being me, w-watch me do me, me, me, me**" Alane was getting ready to sing she was really into the song and her glamour just broke out.

"**Light up the floor, play me one more!**" Alane sang practically yelling into the mic, dancing. "**Let me hear that!**" Ryan sang. "**Click, clack, on the high, high, heat of this vibrate,**" Alane sang as the three together sang the next line. "**hear the room rock.**"

"**Light up the floor, just like before!**" Alane said kicking the mic stand. "**Let me hear that!**" Ryan said, going back to his spinning. "**Please stop, from the boombox, make you heart stop,**" "**feel the room rock.**" People started standing outside from the auditorium, while other's just came in and enjoyed there music.

"**I'm doing all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move!**" Alane sang with a passion, then shared the spotlight with Reagan. "**I'm just being me, watch me do me, me, me, watch me do me, me, me, watch me, watch me.**" The whole group sang. Krissy stared at the chipmunks in disbelief, she was outraged.

"**I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song, I don't need MISS POPULAR to know what's right or wrong.**" Reagan sang, obviously singing it way to dramatically. Alane knew who she was singing too, so she cut in.

Alane continued with her part of the song. "**I'm busy burning the track, not holding anything back!**" Alane said, doing her little dance. "**I'm just being me, w-watch me do me, me, me, me.**" Reagan said pointing at herself again.

"**Light up the floor, play me one more!**" A lot of the students who stood after school watched them, and got entertained. They were amazed with the energy these chipmunks had. "**Let me hear that.**" Ryan sang again. "**Click, clack, on the high, high, heat of this vibrate,**" "**hear the room rock!**"

"**Light up the floor, just like before!**" Alane was kicking it up on the stage, while Krissy watched in annoyance telling other students how bad she and the band was. "**Let me hear that!**" Ryan sang his line. "**Please stop, from the boombox, make your heart stop,**" "**feel the room rock.**" Reagan grabbed both Alane and Ryan and swayed with them.

"**I'm doing all I wanna do, and I won't stop until I can't move!**" Alane sang rocking out like tomorrow, until she noticed what she was doing. "**I'm just being me, watch me do me.**" The group minus Alane sang, Reagan exchanged glances with Ryan then she started getting the picture; Alane was getting stage fright. Alane knew that would happen when she sings, but this was actually the first time, she's never come out of her trance like that before.

Reagan looked at Alane with friendly eyes, Alane stared at her microphone and continued her terror. "**I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, let, let it, let, let, let it, explode...**" Alane sang shaky, Reagan decided to join in. "**I'm ready, I'm, I'm ready to go, to go, to go!**" Reagan and Alane sang together. Alane decided to just go with the beat and continue.

"**Light up the floor, play me one more!**" Alane sang obviously feeling it again. Reagan and Ryan both smiled at each other. "**Let me hear that!**" Ryan sang. "Click, clack, on the high, high, heat of this vibrate," "hear the room rock!"

"**Light up the floor, just like before!**" Alane sang as all of a sudden the spotlights shined up, by some random students playing around with lights. Alane smiled at there behavior towards the song.

"**Let me hear that!**" Ryan sang. "**Please stop, from the boombox, make your heart stop,**" The group got down quickly on the floor, formed as a triangle, Ryan at the point, Alane and Reagan on the two other sides. "**stop...**" They said and Reagan chuckled. The students turned off the lights making it dark, then turned them back on messing with the colored lights, as the young chipmunks shot up from there position and continued.

"**I'm doing all I wanna do, and I won't stop until can't move! I'm just being me watch me do me, me, me, watch me do me, me, me, watch me watch me!**" The whole group sang. With that everyone cheered, except Krissy, who was extremely angry. Alane stared at her with satisfaction. Everyone started cheering and speaking about the "new kid". Krissy got sick of it.

"Rats! You stole my practice time!" Krissy shouted. Alane got furious at the name "rats". "Who are you calling rat, brat?" Alane shouted, Krissy got furious. "Just get off my stage!" Krissy retorted.

"Aww, did the princess run out of comebacks?" Alane teased. Reagan elbowed Alane. "Alane, don't over do it." Reagan whispered quietly. Alane nodded, grabbed Ryan and Reagan by there arms, and left.

"Wow, Alane! You got a voice!" Ryan complimented. "I do?" Alane asked confused, last time she checked she had major stage fright. "Yeah, you should totally join my group!" Ryan responded. "Our group, Ryan!" Reagan remarked.

"Fine! Our group..." Ryan said, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't wanna ruin it, for guys..." Alane said. "Ruin? If you join our group for the talent show, we'd break Krissy's winning streak.

"Krissy sings? What else does she do, does she get an award for prettiness?" Alane asked sarcastically. "Actually, she does... She's also captain of the soccer team..." Reagan added.

"Soccer? If she's a cheerleader, how the freak is she captain of the soccer team?" Alane asked obviously annoyed. "Close friends with the principal..." Ryan answered. "Go figure..." Alane responded sitting on the stairs.

"So are you in?" Ryan asked. "Well... I guess! But what's your stage name?" Alane asked. "Ryan and Reagan." Ryan answered. "No, that won''t do! I'm Alane... and it wouldn't be right to put Ryan, Reagan, and Alane..." Alane disagreed.

"Alley... Kids...?" Reagan suggested. "Hmm... Sounds cool... but something creative..." Alane responded, putting a finger on her chin. "Alley Chipmunks?" Ryan suggested. "Good but... I got it!" Alane excitedly said.

"What?" Ryan and Reagan asked in unison. "Alley Munks!" Alane yelled happily. "Perfect!" Reagan answered. "Awesome!" Ryan responded. The three hugged.

"There you are!" A voice spoke. Alane recognized the voice immediately. "Oh gosh, sorry mom!" Alane apologized. Reagan recognized her from somewhere. It hit her, old stories she had heard, pictures she has seen, and a very great album.

"It's okay, sweetie. I see you made friends!" Brittany noticed. "Mind introducing you guys too me." Brittany asked politely. "I'm Ryan and that's my younger sister Reagan." Ryan was introduced for the two of them. Reagan waved at her.

"Well nice to meet you two!" Brittany had said. The two nodded. Brittany and Alane both left while Alane waved back.

* * *

Brittany had just arrived from dropping of her daughter up from school, she was tired. She never thought that being a parent could be this hard. She was supposed to be off in her office designing, but she took her day off putting Alane first. Alane was everything to her now, but Brittany did have a life of her own.

Brittany decided to take a breather, she needed to get over her stress. Alane was up in her room watching a movie, and Brittany decided to go out on a walk. Brittany took her distance upstairs and came into Alane's room; She's starting with the stupid A's.

"Alane, I'm going to be out for a few minutes." Brittany spoke, Alane wanted to respond. "So I can stay alone, but I can't sit in the front?" Alane asked, obviously still obsessing over the car thing.

"Alane, we've been over this... I'll just be gone about 10 minutes, enjoy your time off. Explore the house." Brittany suggested. "Oh okay!" Alane said, getting excited. Brittany smiled and left her room. Brittany went downstairs, grabbed her purse and left.

It was 4:30 and it was beautiful day. She hated Monday's but it was too peaceful to hate. Brittany entered memory lane, these were the streets her sisters and The Chipmunks used to take. She spotted the old ice cream parlor her sisters and The Chipmunks were banned from, by Miss. Miller and Dave after there little adventure around the world.

That adventure was one of the best things in her life... Except when she and Alvin argued over who won the race when they arrived home. After that the 6 former friends were completely monitored.

There were so many times when she and Alvin would fight over the stupidest things all leading to love... then heartbreak. Brittany would understand... but no she just couldn't what Alvin did was unfair. Soon Alvin came back to find her but Brittany ran away from him and it was only a few months after Alane was dropped off at the orphanage. After that it was 10 years of loneliness.

Brittany had lost her sisters. Once Brittany said her goodbyes to Alane, she went off to college, but soon after the three sisters went there separate ways. She remembered the time when they first moved in with Miss. Miller and they ended up dancing and having so much fun with her. Miss. Miller passed right before Alane was born, and Brittany missed her mother very much, maybe the first real time she met her, she felt regretting it but after there fun with her and winning the talent show she began to love her mother.

Memories, memories, were so fun to recap; cap, Brittany remembered how many times Alvin freaked when she took is 'lucky red cap'. Alvin, used to be everything to her, until he dumped her. Alane was everything to her, ever since she was born. Brittany was happy at how Alane turned out, even though she could be Alvin's female twin at times, Alane was special... what Brittany noticed Alane, and she carried most of Alvin's traits but it didn't matter to Brittany. Alane also carried a lot of Brittany's personality.

Brittany was enjoying the day, until she lost track of where she was going, she was to deep into her trance to notice what came her way, who came her way. Brittany walked peacefully until someone bumped into her they both collided and fell to the ground. Brittany's motherly instinct went away.

"Ow! Why don't you watch were your going!" Brittany slowly got up and wiped her clothes. "Well I had the right away!" The mister softly said then he let out a small chuckle then began to speak. "You dropped your purse... Brittany..." A familiar voice, rang through her ears. It couldn't be... but it was.

'_I must be dreaming! I must be dreaming!_' Brittany yelled in her head. Was she really face to face with him.

"A-Alvin?" Brittany asked, as she quickly grabbed her purse and panicked, she was face to face with the boy who broke her heart, this was her unwanted reunion...


	5. I Never Forgot

**xoxo**

**Never Forget**

**Chapter Five: I Never Forgot**

**By:** **ChipmunksAngel123**

**A/N:** First I would give a big applause for Simon wanna be for being an AMAZING beta reader! Thank you!Again thanks everyone who reviewed and that I'll keep updating if you keep the reviews going! :D Anyway I had major writer's block writing this chapter but I finally figured out how! This is basically how I came up with this story! I really wanted you to know this though! Alvin as an adult is hard to picture! I know him in perfect character as a kid but as an adult I have no idea! Brittany as well! (Hey has anyone ever noticed that Brittany was a complete snob in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman? I did!) I have always pictured them to be a little more a mature but still have there childish personality. And this chapter is basically how I got the title name : Never Forget.

So sorry this story hasn't been updated in almost two months but I have been busy! I know I know I'm a slow updater! And to make it up these last weeks of summer will be story madness I will update all my stories as soon as possible!

You guys know the drill 5 reviews for an update, 10 reviews for me to update next week! You guys gave me 8 reviews you just gave me the last one too late! Anyway's enjoy my story!

Lets Fly,  
Max

**xoxo**

* * *

''I must be dreaming! I must be dreaming!' Brittany yelled in her head. Was she really face to face with him?

"A-Alvin?" Brittany asked, as she quickly grabbed her purse and panicked, she was face to face with the boy who broke her heart, this was her unwanted reunion... Brittany was by the old town park, no one went there anymore. So why was Alvin there? Brittany had a lot of mixed emotions running through her head. Anger, sadness, confusion, heartbreak, love... Right now it was just the two of them; Alvin and Brittany.

" H-hey , Brittany ... I wasn't following you or anything..." Alvin choked up. Brittany was extremely confused now, why was Alvin acting scared. She then got to thinking something else. He said he wasn't following her yet they were the only ones in the park.

"Well of course I believe you! Since were the only one's here I guess I'll take your word for it!" Brittany said in her sarcastic tone. " Alvin I have no time for you, goodbye."

Brittany turned her attention towards the exit of the park until Alvin grabbed her arm.

" Alvin ! Don't you dare touch me!" Brittany fumed.

Alvin ignored her then spoke to her. Alvin "Uh, Brittany ... can I talk to you?" Alvin asked his voice shaky then let go of her.

This shocked Brittany even more, if Alvin acted scared then why does he want to talk to her? Well Brittany had no time for him and anyway Alvin had just talked to her.

"Well you just did so bye." Brittany quickly said, turning her back to him and speed walking. Alvin quickly ran off for her again.

" Brittany , please! Last time we did this you ran away from me. I really want to tell you something." Alvin said, coming face to face with her once more.

Brittany needed to leave, she didn't want to talk to him or even look at him. She just wanted to go home and scream in her pillow. The only reason she ran away last time was because she was going through a lot of pain and seeing Alvin hurt her. Seeing Alvin right now was hurting her!

"Do you know why I ran away? I think it's obvious that I have no time for you!" Brittany said in a harsh vile tone making Alvin step back from her a little. He forgot how aggressive Brittany could get when she is angry.

"Please Brittany , I need to tell you something I wanted to tell you before you ran away!" Alvin begged.

Brittany was sick of him already. Brittany opened her mouth to speak. "Tell me what, Alvin?" Brittany said infuriated. Brittany really had no time for this. She already knew what he was going to say; ' Brittany , I'm sorry.' This is life not a movie, it's a reality. Alvin stayed silent while Brittany got irritated. Brittany decided to ask once more or else she was done listening to him.

" Alvin ! Tell me what?" Brittany asked but instead of stopping she continued. "That you're sorry for leaving? You're sorry for hurting me?You're sorry you left your own daughter?" Brittany yelled, Alvin paid careful attention until Brittany said those words...

_Your sorry you left your own daughter?_

Alvin got slightly mad. He wasn't the only one who left his daughter; Brittany left her at the local orphanage. As much as Alvin was sorry for her, he wasn't the only one who left Alane.

" Brittany , you're the one who lost hope with her!" Alvin shot back venomously.

Tears formed in Brittany 's eyes, she was truly hurt. It was true what Alvin had just said, she lost hope in her...But hearing Alvin say it just made her furiously infuriated. Brittany knew one thing; the only reason Brittany abandoned her daughter was because she couldn't afford being a single mother at 18. She lost hope all because of Alvin . What confused her most was how did Alvin know she lost hope in Alane... How could he possibly know that? Brittany forgot about the thought and was ready to yell at Alvin .

"It was your fault, Alvin ! I lost hope with her, because you lost hope with me!" Brittany yelled, tears slowly dripping down her face. "You told me that you would never leave me for anything! I told you about the baby and you said you were ready to be father and the next thing I know you dump me and disappear!" Brittany cried again.

Those words spoke to Alvin . Why did he do it? Was there a reason Alvin left? Yes there was and if Brittany found out it would have torntheir relationship apart not that it hasn't already in the past 10 years.

"I came back from shopping one day I find a letter on my door reading that you dumped me and that you just weren't ready to handle it... and I never saw you after that!" Brittany said tears slowly dripping.

" Brittany , I- I didn't know what was going through my mind that day." Alvin quickly lied. Alvin felt guilty about leaving, about lying, about everything.

"Obviously! Stupid things like always I guess!" Brittany retorted. What was she even doing talking to him. Brittany quickly wiped her tears off with her sleeve. Alvin picked up her chin with his finger and spoke to her.

"Brittany, all I know is I never forgot you. Like I told you, I kept my promise." Alvin said.

Brittany turned away and then responded. "Oh please, Alvin . You probably forgot about me the next day!"

" Brittany , if I truly forgot about you the next day then why did I come back the next few months?" Alvin asked. He could see how much trouble Brittany was having replying to his words. It was very true, he did come back but she was still being that stubborn girl who ran away from him. This means that Brittany was obviously still on his mind which made him want to come back.

Brittany just stayed silent not knowing what to say next. Brittany noticed he was going to say something else.

" Brittany , I came back but you ran off. After that I didn't know where you went." Alvin said. Brittany didn't stay silent that time. There were three reasons she did that; She wanted him to feel what she felt, every time she looked at him she wanted to cry, she just wanted him to disappear again.

"So you could feel how I felt, like what you did to me! You just dumped me and then you went missing." Brittany said.

"Look Brittany , just please forgive me." Alvin pleaded.

Brittany couldn't; she just couldn't. Something like that is hard to forgive, it's not as easy as he was making it sound. Especially when you losepeople you love in the process. Especially when you live 10 years wondering how she grew up, when she first walked, what her first word was.

" Alvin , I can't... What you did really scarred me the past 10 years. You don't know what I felt! Heart broken, betrayed, lied to, anger, depression... Alvin you really hurt me and that's something I can't forgive..." Brittany said softly.

" Brittany all these years without you I felt the same way... I was depressed for 5 years." Alvin confessed. "All because I lost you."

"Wow 5 years did you finally get me off your mind?" Brittany asked sarcastically.

"Actually you were always in my mind... I just gave up finding you..."

"Well you found me! Congratulations! Too bad that I hate you with all my heart!" Brittany said.

"I told you to never forget that I loved you Brittany ! I still love you... I kept my promise!" Alvin said confidently.

Brittany thought of the words 'never forget'. Those were her favorite words when they were still young. Like 10 year old butt-heads!

***Flashback* (A/N: OMG MY FIRST FLASHBACK! I'm so proud!)**

**~Back in 2000~**

_The Chipmunks and The Chipettes were in the Home Ec room baking pie, cake, cookies, and other delicious treats for Dave. One of Alvin 's crazy schemes went a little overboard and left Dave in crutches for a while. Of course Brittany just sat there and supervised._

_"Yo Britt! Are ya gonna help or what!" Alvin called to the chipette in the chair._

_Brittany scoffed then began her reply to the curious chipmunk. "Alvin if you haven't realized by now but I can't cook, we are enemies!" Brittany retorted._

_"Well! You can at least try to help! You never help anyone!" Alvin argued._

_Simon over heard and rolled his eyes at the two rivals. " Alvin , Brittany can you guys live without arguing!" Simon complained._

_"No!" Alvin and Brittany said in unison. Simon rolled his eyes and sighed, he then left to help Theodore with the cookies._

_"Please Britt! Do something thoughtful for once!" Alvin argued again he then went to rolling the dough._

_"I'll do something 'thoughtful'..." Brittany whispered to herself before grabbing an egg. " Alvin , you really want me to do something thoughtful?" Brittany asked smiling with her hands behind her back._

_"Duh!" Alvin scoffed rolling his eyes._

_"Alright fine, Alvin " Brittany said before she cracked an egg on Alvin 's head._

_Alvin__ gasped then took his cap off. "My cap!" Alvin yelled then he took a nasty glare at Brittany ._

_"Ah, you told me to do something thoughtful!" Brittany said in her defense before she took a look at her perfect pink nails._

_"Well let me help you too!" Alvin grinned evilly before dumping flour on her head._

_Brittany__ gasped and then whimpered. " Alvin ! My hair!" Brittany cried._

_"My cap, thank you! Now we are even!" Alvin said satisfaction in his voice._

_"Your cap is washable! My hair is a fragile piece of art!" Brittany yelled before she grabbed a newly baked pie. She smashed onto Alvin 's fur._

_"That does it!" Alvin said before he grabbed cake and threw it at Brittany, Brittany taking action ducked and the cake landed on the person behind Brittany ._

_"Hey!" Theodore yelled as he was hit by a cake. " Alvin , I didn't work hard on that cake for me to wear it!" Theodore yelled._

_Alvin__ ignored him, he was busy chasing Brittany . The two kids ran around the kitchen knocking over everything that came across there path. They were throwing treats that there siblings worked hard to make._

_Simon then got hit with an egg and started looking for Alvin when Theodore appeared and hit him with his frosting squeezer._

_"Theodore!" Simon yelled._

_"Hey Simon! Live a little!" Alvin called back before throwing a pie at him._

_"I don't think I'll live to be 20 with you around, Alvin ." Simon rolled his eyes. All of a sudden Brittany threw a cookie at him._

_"Why is everyone going for me?" Simon complained._

_"Why not?" Alvin, Theodore, and Brittany said in unison._

_The only ones who weren't caught up in the fight were Eleanor and Jeanette. Eleanor was into cooking and Jeanette was probably in her world again._

_Brittany__ quickly threw pie which landed next to Jeanette's feet. As Jeanette was ready to put the cake on the counter she slipped on the pie and the cake fell on Eleanor._

_"Jeanette! Watch ya do that for?" Eleanor yelled at her older sister. Eleanor then quickly grabbed some flour and threw at her._

_"Eleanor! It was an accident!" Jeanette yelled wiping her self._

_"Oh woops!" Eleanor said, then cake was thrown at her._

_"But that wasn't!" Alvin snickered._

_" Alvin !" Eleanor yelled as she threw cookies at him, Jeanette doing the same._

_" Alvin ! Quit it!" Simon yelled as he was hit by a pie. Soon Simon joined in the war and was throwing delicious treats at Alvin and Brittany, Theodore decided to join in._

_"Food Fight!" Alvin yelled as everyone started throwing everything that was in the kitchen._

_"Alvin Seville I'm gonna kill you!" Brittany yelled as she threw a cookie at him._

_"You know you always say that yet I'm still here!" Alvin said throwing a pie at Brittany while a cake landed on him._

_"I know... You'll always be there haunting me..." Brittany sighed as she was worried that Alvin might just know her forever._

_"Never forget that Brittany !" Alvin smirked. Then he spotted Simon. "Take that, Simon!" Alvin said throwing a cookie at him knocking his glasses off._

_" Alvin , I am going to kill you!" Simon said pulling himself to the ground trying to find his glasses._

_"Why does everyone say that?" Alvin asked._

_"Because we will!" Everyone in the kitchen besides Alvin said in unison._

_"You guys that really, really hurts!" Alvin said dramatically putting his hand on his chest._

_Then frosting squirted him. "Theodore! I'm gonna get you!" Alvin said grabbing flour._

_Soon a very annoyed Mr. Talbot showed up at the door."What's going on here?" He asked as he saw the sight of the mess._

_"What do you mean?" Alvin asked giving him an innocent smile._

_"The mess!" Mr. Talbot yelled again._

_"What mess?" Alvin asked pretending to not know anything._

_"This mess, Alvin." He said annoyingly pointing to the mess._

_"Oh that mess..."_

**_1 hour later._**

_"Thanks a lot Alvin!" Brittany complained. She was looking at herself through her compact mirror and saw her hair covered in blueberry pie. "This is the second time you messed up my hair!"_

_"Your hair is washable, my cap is precious!" Alvin yelled at her._

_"Ugh, you have a spare cap!" Brittany argued._

_"I do but this is my lucky one!" Alvin argued back!_

_"You guys! Stop arguing!" Eleanor shouted with a mop in her hand._

_"Eleanor is right. That is how we got in this mess." Jeanette sided with Eleanor._

_"Well if Brittany hadn't cracked an egg on my head then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" Alvin argued._

_"You are going to drive me up the wall someday!" Brittany rolled her eyes._

_"You bet!" Alvin smiled._

_After the group had finished cleaning up the kitchen they had only one delicious treat left; a cookie._

_Miss.__ Miller arrived to pick up the kids who were completely terrified when they saw her._

_"Hey Miss. Miller." Everyone said in unison._

_"Well what are standing there for? Get in the car!" Miss. Miller smiled. Everyone groaned, they were all scared of Miss. Miller's driving._

_" Yes Miss. Miller." They groaned._

_"Do you think Dave'll like it?" Theodore asked holding the plastic wrapped cookie._

_"I don't know it's pretty small." Eleanor said. Theodore sighed and slouched on his chair. "It's alright Theodore! I'm pretty sure he will though!" Eleanor said comforting her friend._

_"Thanks Ellie."_

_Alvin__ stared at Theodore and Eleanor. He felt jealous of how close they were compared to how close Brittany and him were. The 6 friends had arrived home and went to spend time with there counterparts._

_Theodore and Eleanor went off to cook something better for Dave without there siblings, Jeanette and Simon decided to do some experiments in the basement. Alvin and Brittany went outside but did there own things._

_" Alvin , your good enough at soccer! Why must you over work yourself?" Brittany said sitting on the porch._

_"Was that a compliment from Brittany Miller?" Alvin asked surprised._

_Brittany__ just rolled her eyes at him and continued to be the center of her own universe in Britlantis._

_"Um Brittany are we friends?" Alvin asked out of the blue._

_This caught Brittany off guard. Why does he want to know if they're friends. Of course they are. "Well yeah, Alvin ," Brittany started. "Your kinda like my best friend." Brittany confessed._

_"Really?" Alvin asked. Alvin was shocked to hear that._

_"Even though you can be the most annoying boy in the world I'm your friend!" Brittany said cheerfully._

_"We'll be friends forever? Nothing will change that right?" Alvin asked. Brittany nodded and the two shared a friendly hug._

_" Brittany , never forget that I'll always be your friend too." Alvin said._

_"I promise I'll never forget!" Brittany said._

***End Of Flashback***

"Never forget... You know Alvin I live by those words the day you told me to never forget that you loved me I never forgot. I wish I did though." Brittany said, she then began to start another sentence.

"Since you fessed up I'll tell you that I was under depression for 10 freaking years! I told myself the next time I saw you to never freaking forget to tell you!" Brittany said annoyingly that Alvin was the cause of her long term depression... who knows maybe she's still under it.

"Oh really? I thought the next time I saw you, you would run away again." Alvin smirked. Then he came back to reality. He really wanted to win back Brittany 's heart. Which would be pretty impossible considering he was talking about "The Brittany Miller".

"Please forgive me I just want things the way they were before 10 years to ago! Lets just forget about." Alvin pleaded.

Brittany looked at him annoyed and crossed her arms. "Well Alvin I would, but remember what you told me? Never forget!"

"Oh Brittany , I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just want you to forgive me!" Alvin said over dramatically, folding his hands. Brittany raised one eyebrow just staring at him thinking. '_Oh my gosh, he's a hopeless romantic._' Brittany thought to herself. Brittany without knowing it let out a chuckle which led Alvin to think if there was something wrong with him. He began smelling himself, then checking for any embarrassing stains; nothing.

" Brittany , why were you giggling?" Alvin asked changing the subject completely. Brittany smiled at him like she used to.

"Alvin, your such hopeless romantic! What happened to 'Mr. Heartthrob'?" Brittany asked, giggling.

"Well like I said before... You happened. I never forgot you." Alvin went back the topic. Brittany decided enough was enough, fighting some little fight that happen 10 years ago was stupid. Though she would truly never forgive him completely, she was going to. '_What am I thinking! I can't forgive Alvin Seville!_' She thought but she knew that Alvin was going to find her again if she doesn't forgive him... or even worse. Stalk her. (**A/N: I just got a creepy feeling!**)

"Look Alvin , I'm really, really, really, really, really, completely, mad at you! But let's just put this behind us." Brittany said, though her eyes said 'yeah right like I mean it'. Alvin stared at her like 'you're so lying'.

" Brittany I've known you my whole life, you don't have to forgive me." Alvin said like it was nothing.

"Oh really? Last time I checked you were 'Oh Brittany , I never forgot you' or 'Brittany, I kept my promise!'." Brittany mocked, deepening her voice.

" Brittany , I don't sound like that!" Alvin said irritated, crossing his arms.

Brittany looked at him and couldn't help laughing. "You still haven't grown up, have you?" Brittany remembered these times when they were children. How many times they would tease each other. Even though Brittany was laughing with him she really wanted to whack him upside the head.

"I've grown up! Have you noticed my height and deeper voice?" Alvin answered.

"Well duh, I was with you while you were hitting puberty!" Brittany answered. "I meant inside, Alvin . You're still a kid!" Brittany added.

Alvin looked at her and was ready to argue. "I haven't grown up? You're the one who was so stubborn you wouldn't even forgive me." Alvin argued.

Brittany felt warmth in her heart. This was the same type of arguments they had when they were younger... except usually it would get ugly. Brittany then quickly decided to get back to the subject.

"Okay Alvin , here's the deal. Were not, I repeat not dating, or will ever again, I'm not your enemy anymore, I'm not your friend either, I don't even think I'm your acquaintance either..." Brittany clarified.

"Then what am I exactly?" Alvin asked out of curiosity and confusion.

"My... daughter's father..." Brittany choked out.

Alvin let out a sigh. Brittany didn't know that Alane had met Alvin already. Alane doesn't even think that she met her father, she only thinks she met her idol...

"S-so you adopted her?" Alvin managed to spit out. "Um yeah. Wait, wait, wait, how do you know she was ever given up?" Brittany asked confusingly.

"The two months we broke up, I managed to find a house across the orphanage. I saw you." Alvin told her. That freaked out Brittany that also made her mad. So Alvin was in L.A. the whole time without her knowing?

"Do you still live there?" Brittany asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, except I repaired it and made it bigger." Alvin said as he sat on the bench.

"So you know who she is?" Brittany asked.

Alvin noticed sadness growing inside Brittany . He knew why; if he had known who his daughter was that means he watched her grow up from a far. Alvin quickly lied.

"No..." He lied.

Brittany instantly let out a sigh of relief. Alvin smiled at her, at least she forgave him... half way.

"So uh Alvin , have you seen your brother's?" Brittany asked out of curiousity. It made her think of her sisters and there major crushes on Alvin 's brother's. Too bad all of them were separated once they went to college; Alvin and Brittany stayed behind when they left.

"There fine. Simon's a professor, while Theodore's a Home Etc teacher at Edison ." Alvin replied to her comment. Sadness filled Brittany . Alvin still sees his brother's while Brittany has no idea where her sisters are.

"Y-you still see them?" Brittany stuttered.

Alvin looked at Brittany as she looked really sad again.

"Um...yeah I do." Alvin replied. "What about Jeanette and Eleanor?" A cold feeling went through Brittany . As tears started to build up in her eyes she quickly blinked and replied to Alvin 's question.

"I don't see them anymore..." Brittany sadly whispered.

"I'm sure they miss you..." Alvin comforted. Then something hit Brittany . '_Oh crap Alane!_' Brittany thought to herself. She forgot about Alane it was already 5:00pm and Brittany said she was only going to be gone 10 minutes... It's been almost an hour.

" Alvin , I'm not trying to push you away but I really gotta go home." Brittany said truthfully. Something hit Alvin he felt he needed to go home too... immediately.

"Uh, I do too! I left the pot on!" Alvin said dramatically.

Brittany stared at him like he was crazy. " Alvin , you don't leave the pot on when you go somewhere, it's stupid." Brittany teased.

"At least I can cook!" Alvin teased back, getting up from the bench Brittany doing the same.

"Now you crossed the line!" Brittany said.

"It's true Brittany ." Alvin shrugged, then he turned and walked the other way. "See ya around Britt." Alvin called.

"Bye Alvin , I think this is the last time we meet." Brittany said honestly.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't..." Alvin called then soon he wasn't visible anymore.

Brittany bit her lip. "Still the same old, jerk face." Brittany said to herself.


End file.
